1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beading, and more particularly, to a device and method for retaining one or more beads on bead stringing material such as hair.
2. Background
It is a common and popular practice to use beads to ornament hair. This practice is usually performed by threading beads onto the hair manually or by putting foil around the hair and stringing beads over the foil. Another method of placing beads on hair is to thread beads over a needle with a loop of string attached, pass the beads over the string, and then thread a band of hair through the loop. The beads are then backed over the loop and onto the band of hair.
A problem associated with beading is retaining the beads on the hair once they are placed on the hair. A rubber band may be wrapped around the hair or a small hair clip may be placed on the hair between the beads and the free end of the hair for this purpose. These methods of retaining the beads on the hair generally either detract from the beauty of the beads, are difficult to use, or are ineffective in securely retaining the beads on the hair over time. Another significant problem with many of these methods is that the wearer's hair is damaged by their use.
There is desired an improved device and method for retaining beads on hair and other bead stringing materials.